


MAVA X READER ONESHOTS

by mikeygang



Category: Classroom Club Cum
Genre: Gen, Kawaii, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeygang/pseuds/mikeygang
Summary: A wonderful, well written collection of Mava x reader oneshots! Enjoy~
Relationships: mava/reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> owo mava-kun notice me~

Mava x reader (SMUT!!!)  
I wake up, yawn, and stretch. I look at my desk right beside my bed and check the alarm. OH SHIT I WAS SUPPOSED TO ACCOMPANY MAVA TO OLIVE GARDEN FOR A DATE, I'M GONNA BE LATE!  
I run around, getting ready. I take off my shirt to change and let my huge mommy milkers bounce out. I heard knocking coming from the door. OH SHIT! I remembered I didn't lock it but before I could do anything, Mava opened the door.  
Mava stares at my HUGE JUICY FUCKING KNOCKERS and smirks. He walks towards me and I back up. He corners me and I realized I'm pinned to the wall.  
"You were late kitten, looks like daddy is going to have to punish you"  
I feel myself blush and I clench my thighs, but before I could decline, Mava's hands traveled down to my skirt. He takes it off and puts my soaking wet panties to the side. I moan in pleasure and pain as he shoves his entire fist up my vagina.  
"Ngh, M-Mava... I'm sorry... it wont happen again!"  
Mava chuckles and licks my ear then whispers, "I'm not showing any mercy this time, kitten"  
My pupils shrink and I look down. Mava is rock hard and pulls down his zipper. Mava's huge musty cock bounces out and he teases my hole with the tip, his arm still inside me.   
He inserts it slowly at first, but then, he starts going fast.  
"AH~ MAVA-KUN, TOO FAST!~"  
Drool is coming out of my mouth, Mava licks it all up and then kisses me.  
He keeps going fast, I can feel his cock rubbing my walls, stretching them out!  
"AHHHH~ MAVA-KUN I'M ABOUT TO CUM"  
Mava buries himself in deep and hits my g-spot. He keeps hitting it over and over again. Tears fill my eyes and right as I'm about to cum, Mava takes it out.  
"M-MAVA-KUN!"  
He stares at me crying and then smirks.  
"If you want to cum, beg for it."  
My face turns bright red.  
"P-PLEASE MAVA! I... I NEED YOU! I NEED YOUR COCK! YOU ARE MY GOD!"  
Quickly, Mava stands me up, turns you around, and then slams full force into my pussy. Over and over again, he hits my g-spot.  
"OOOH~ YEAH MAVA-KUN, RIGHT THERE!"  
Mava gropes my boobs and then releases into me as I orgasm.  
I look up at Mava and giggle. I start walking to the bathroom to take a shower but before I could make it Mava grabs me, flips me on the bed so that he is on top of me, and shoves his penis back into my already full pussy.


	2. Slurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mava loves calling you slurs, one day he realizes it turns you on. He uses it to his advantage.

I lay on my Minecraft themed bed and open up my laptop. I scroll through the internet for a while and come across a post about LGBT rights.   
Mava walks in an sees your screen.   
"Oh, you believe in the bullshit LGBT shit? What a faggot."  
You blush. Mava loves saying slurs that don't quite belong to him. But it's okay, it slightly turns you on.   
"Did you hear me? (Insert slur here)"  
"Y-yeah" I say getting up. I hope that he doesn't see that my face is red.   
"Hey, why the fuck are you blushing, (insert slur)"  
I press my thighs together. At this point it's obvious that I have vaginal fluids dripping down my thigh. I'm just so turned on. Mava realizes that he can use this up to his advantage, he always liked you.   
"Hm, well my little (slur), it seems like you're a slut for me degrading you, huh?"  
I might as well have fainted from the intense orgasm that hit me. Mava grabs my thighs and starts licking all of the pussy fluids dripping out  
Mava then pulls your skirt down and realizes you weren't wearing any panties. He then takes his entire fist and shoves it all the way up your pussy.


End file.
